Blade
: Looking for another article with the name Blade? Check out the Blade disambiguation page. Blade is a half-human, half-vampire that hunts the undead. History Early life Blade was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. His mother, Miriam, was a human and his father, Deacon Frost, was a vampire. During conception Frost passed on his DNA to Miriam. Because Blade was not directly bitten by a vampire he himself was born half vampire and half human. Frost later abandoned Miriam and she was left to raise Blade. Miriam was later turned into a vampire against her will. She was desperate to spare Blade from her dark world and gave him up for adoption. As a child Blade ran away from the orphanage and began living on the streets. To survive Blade stole food from stores and restaurants. Around this time Blade learned that he was only half-vampire. Because of this Blade possesses all the powers of a vampire but has none of their weaknesses. A vampire hunter named Abraham Whistler found Blade living on the streets and took him in and raised him. When Whistler discovered that Blade was actually half-human and half-vampire Whistler trained Blade to hunt vampires and to focus his anger. As an adult Blade became one of the best vampire hunters Whistler ever encountered. Whistler also created a serum that kept Blade from turning into a full vampire. Blade must regularly inject the serum into his body. Later life Hunting Morbius Blade later learned that Michael Morbius was transformed into a vampire and was terrorizing New York City. Around the same time the Daily Bugle began to print false stories that Spider-Man had been turned into a vampire. When Blade found Spider-Man the wall crawler was fighting Morbius. Blade then threw a grenade that releases a garlic gas. The garlic gas immobilized Spider-Man but because the garlic didn't kill Spider-Man, Blade realized that he wasn't a vampire. Blade then drove off on his motorcycle but Spider-Man was able to place a Spider-Tracer on him before he got away. Blade once again tracked down Morbius where he was again fighting Spider-Man. As Morbius drains Spider-Man of his blood he is attacked by Blade. As Spider-Man recovered from the blood loss he stopped Blade from killing Morbius. Spider-Man told Blade that he was responsible for turning Morbius into a vampire. Because of this Blade saw Spider-Man as a threat and attempted to kill him but failed. A short while later Spider-Man tracked Blade to his hideout in a movie theater. Blade tackled Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man was able to trap Blade in his webbing. Blade was able to cut himself free but Whistler stopped Blade from killing Spider-Man. Whistler then had Blade work on his motorcycle and while Blade did that Whistler told Spider-Man about Blade's past. Spider-Man then revealed that a device known as the Neogenic Recombinator turned Morbius into a vampire. Blade asked where the device was because he wanted to destroy it so that it would't be able to create anymore vampires. However, Spider-Man told Blade that he needed the Neogenic Recombinator to turn Morbius back into a human. Blade was furious that Spider-Man was protecting a vampire and once again tried to kill him. However, Spider-Man was able to escape. Morbius later went to Empire State University and stole the Neogenic Recombinator. However, when Morbius flew to the roof of a nearby building Blade was there waiting for him. Blade then used a light on his motorcycle that produced artificial sunlight to weaken Morbius. However, Morbius broke the light and then grabed Blade and flew him into the air. Morbius then revealed to Blade that he was planning to use the Neogenic Recombinator to turn everyone on Earth into vampires. Morbius dropped Blade into a smokestack but he was saved by Spider-Man. During this time Morbius was able to get away. Blade and Morbius then agreed to work together to track down Morbius. While tracking Morbius, Spider-Man tells Blade that he removed a CBU chip from the Neogenic Recombinator and that it won't work without it. Spider-Man then told Blade that only one company in New York City made the CBU chip, EXG Electronics. As Blade and Spider-Man arrived at EXG Electronics they saw Morbius searching for a CBU chip. Blade attempted to kill Morbius with his crossbow but Spider-Man stopped him. Blade was angered by this and told Spider-Man that it was a mistake to ever work with him. At that moment Terri Lee arrived and Morbius took her hostage. Morbius flew into the air and dropped Terri. Morbius then flew off with the CBU chip. Before Terri could hit the ground Blade jumped up and grabbed her. As Blade placed Terri on the ground he began to walk away. However, Terri Lee pulled out her gun and pointed it at Blade. However, Blade knocked the gun out of Terri's hand and walked away. Spider-Man later came up with a plan to capture Morbius and went to Blade's base as Peter Parker. When Peter arrived he was attacked by Blade. However, Blade let Peter go when he says that Spider-Man sent him and he has a plan on how to capture Morbius. A short while later Peter returned home. As Peter almost entered his home his spider sense went off and he was then approached by Morbius. Morbius demanded a sample of his Neogenic blood. Peter then told Morbius that the blood was in the van parked outside his home. However, as Morbius opened the van's doors he saw Blade waiting for him. Blade then activated a device that placed a force field around Morbius. However, the force field generator malfunctioned and freed Morbius. At that moment May Parker walked outside and Morbius grabbed her. Morbius then told Peter and Blade that he would release May as soon as he got the Neogenic blood. Morbius then flew off with May. Blade later returns to his base and berates Spider-Man for not being there to help him defeat Morbius and save May. Spider-Man then started to argue with Blade and then decided to work alone. That same night Morbius kidnapped Felicia Hardy and brought her to a shipyard. Morbius then revealed to Felicia that he planned to use the Neogenic Recombinator to turn everyone on Earth into a vampire. Blade and Terri Lee then tracked Morbius to the shipyard. Terri fell into a trap Morbius set and this alerted Morbius to their presence. Morbius then attacked Blade but Blade was able to overpower him. As Blade prepared to kill Morbius with a solar weapon Terri talked him out of it. At that moment Spider-Man arrived and tackled Blade believing that he was going to kill Morbius. Morbius then went inside the cargo ship and was accidentally exposed to the radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator. The Recombinator completely merged Morbius' DNA with the DNA of a vampire bat. This turned Morbius into a giant bat creature. Blade and Morbius begin to fight but during the fight Blade gains the upper hand. When Morbius realized that he was beat he flew off. After Morbius was defeated Terri Lee revealed that she had feelings for him. However, Blade told Terri to forget him because she would not be safe around him. Blade then kissed Terri and drove away on his motorcycle to continue his battle on the undead. Darkhold While the X-Men were being attacked by Alpha Red and his vampire followers, Deadgirl used Cerebro to communicate with magical elf known as the Darkhold Elf. Deadgirl wished that there were no more vampires on Earth. The Darkhold Elf granted Deadgirl's wish and used his powers to turn all vampires on Earth into normal humans. This means Blade is now a normal human. Powers and equipment Powers As a vampire all of Blade's senses are enhanced to superhuman levels. Being a vampire makes Blade super stronge. Because Blade is only half-vampire he is not harmed by sunlight or garlic. Equipment Blade has a large variety of weapons that he uses. This two main weapons are his laser sword and his motorcycle. Blade has several other weapons to fight vampires that use either artificial sunlight or garlic. : See Blade's arsenal. In the comics In the comics Blade was the son of a vampire named Lucas Cross and a human woman named Vanessa Brooks. When Venessa started to experience labor complications she went to see a doctor. However, the doctor was really a vampire named Deacon Frost. While Venessa gave birth she was bit by Frost and died. However, Eric survived. Because Eric was not directly bitten he did not become a vampire but certain enzymes affected his blood. Frost was then driven away before he could kill Eric. As a child Eric met a vampire hunter named Jamal Afari who took Eric in and trained him to hunt vampires. As a teenager Eric started calling himself Blade. Once when Blade encountered Morbius, Morbius bit Blade. Blade was then turned into a dhampir, a being that is half-human and half-vampire. Blade has also been a member of the teams the Midnight Sons and the Nightstalkers. Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire 'X-Men '92' *X-Men '92 #4: Pages from the Book of Sins (Hologram in the Danger Room) Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Vampire hunters Category:Vampires